Aniversario
by Limacandy
Summary: Cassandra libera a Varric y este regresa al Ahorcado. No sin antes recordad algunos acontecimientos.


=w= para los que les gusta el Hawke&Varric XD es una pena que el juego no de esa opcion Dx son malvados! ATENCION, no lo lean si no quieren que les spoileen el juego XD o3o tambien algo inventado mio para el Dragon Age 3! WOOO! X3

**Aniversario **

- Entonces… Meredith fue la que traiciono a la campeona… de ella es la culpa…

- o de Anders o de ese estupido ídolo, tu eliges… - dijo Varric mientras miraba a Casandra y daba por finalizada su historia.

- por favor, si sabes donde esta la campeona necesito que me lo digas – al enano no le llamo ese cambio de actitud hacia el. Su Hawke tenía ese efecto sobre las personas. – es una maga y los templarios la respetan.

- Quisiera hacerlo… pero por desgracia no se donde esta… - dijo Varric al momento de levantarse de la silla que lo había mantenido cautivo toda la noche – hare lo posible por contactarme con ella pero no te prometo nada.

Casandra se reunió con su equipo fuera de la ascienda y comenzó a disparar ordenes.

- y bien? – dijo Leliana mientras se acercaba a la buscadora.

- Se ha ido… y el guarda esta muerto – comento al buscadora y acto seguido le entrego el libro para ir con sus soldados.

- que sea lo que el Hacedor quiera… - dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba al cielo.

Varric se acomodo su chaqueta y salio mas tarde cuando ya la agitación se había calmado. Luego de los acontecimientos anteriores estaba exhausto y solo deseaba llegar a su habitación en el Ahorcado. Los soldados de la capilla estaban por todas partes. El mundo se encontraba en un nido de rebelión contra la creencia dominante. Se sintió parte de tal agitación. El había vivido las causas en carne propia.

La idea de que Hawke se pusiera del lado de los templarios le sorprendió en su primer momento, pero luego comprendió las causas. Si se hubiera puesto del lado de los magos la cantidad de muertos hubiera sido de treinta a uno. Su amiga se la pensó dos veces antes de decidir. Las consecuencias de sus actos fueron claras.

La capilla había sido destruida por Anders quien ahora yacía muerto. Hawke se encargo de quemar su cuerpo para que ningún demonio pudiera poseerlo. La escena fue tan conmovedora que se grabo a fuego en su mente. El rubito había sido buen amigo, aunque sus decisiones fueran erradas. La maga había sufrido mucho al momento de acabar con su vida. El demonio de la venganza había terminado de consumir lo que quedaba de su viejo compañero por lo que regresarlo al velo y evitar que siga provocando atentados terroristas fue la mejor decisión.

La querida Margarita había desaparecido hacia ya tres años luego de una discusión con Hawke. Merril quería reconstruir ese maldito espejo y Hawke hacia todo lo posible para que no lo lograra. Las cosas hubieran terminado muy feas si eso hubiera pasado. Luego de una fuerte discusión entre ambas, Margarita cerró la puerta y no volvieron a hablarse.

Cuando Hawke asumió el mando de la ciudad consiguió un barco. La cara de Rivaina cuando lo vio no tenia precio. Parecía una quinceañera. Con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos, Isabela se despidió de ellos llevándose a Fenris consigo quien al parecer no tenía nada más emocionante que hacer. No tenía planeado regresar a su hogar en Tevinter con su hermana. Aun no podía verla a la cara, por lo que decidió acompañar a Isabela para que no se metiera en problemas.

Luego de la destrucción de la capilla Sebastian no tenía un objetivo fijo. Para evitar que el también sucumbiera a la venganza, Hawke le sugirió que se reclutara. Sebastian no tenía intenciones de convertirse en templario por lo que se convirtió en guardia voluntario temporalmente. Temía que si lo hacia tendría que luchar contra su querida amiga maga.

Varric por su parte seguía con los negocios de su hermano. Hawke había conseguido un curandero tevinterano que se encargaba de la curación de Bantrand y luego de tres años comenzó a dar indicios de recuperación. Según el doctor en menos de 5 años volvería a tener la capacidad de pensar por si mismo aunque podrían quedarle secuelas en su cerebro lo que le estorbaría de por vida.

Con estos recuerdos Varric llego rápidamente a la taberna. Se detuvo en seco en la puerta y miro el cielo.

- ya han pasado diez años… - dijo para si – diez años desde que te encontré arrastrándote fuera de la oficina de Bantrand…

Con ese pensamiento entro en el Ahorcado y pidió que llevaran dos cervezas a su suite privada. Subió las escaleras y se echo en su sofá. A los pocos minutos llego la camarera y puso las dos jarras en la mesa. La despacho rápidamente y cerro los ojos al momento de sentarse a esperar.

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la madera al quemarse dentro de la chimenea. Era una paz que contrastaba con la agitación que había fuera del lugar. Escucho el tintinear en la ventana abierta y vio un gato negro posado en ella. Su pelaje era negro como el carbón y sus ojos rojos como el fuego.

- Ya han pasado veinte minutos de las doce, no es propio de ti llegar tarde – dijo el enano con su típica sonrisa.

El gato salto de la ventana y camino a través de la habitación. A medida que se acercaba al enano fue mutando hasta convertirse en una figura encapuchada. El traje de campeona ahora lucia gastado por el paso de los años pero la figura que lo lucia seguía siendo la misma, elegante y esbelta. Cuando se quito la capucha Varric no sabia si era naturaleza o por ser maga pero su rostro seguía siendo el mas hermoso que había visto en su vida.

- Lamento el retraso – dijo Hawke con una sonrisa – sentia curiosidad por la buscadora.

- jajaja la cara de Casandra si supiera que la persona que tanto esta buscando estaba bajo su propia nariz. – río divertido.

- Fue una bonita historia – dijo la maga al momento de sentarse y tomar su cerveza – aunque creo que divagaste en algunos detalles. No tienes mucho protagonismo.

- yo? Querida Hawke, una buena historia necesita un buen héroe. Yo solo soy un medio para que se conozca. – chisteo para luego tomar su cerveza.

- oh ya veo… - dijo al momento de girar los ojos – mentir se te da bien Varric – la maga comenzó a jugar con el bello del pecho del enano y sonreír.

- yo no miento, solo hago la realidad mas interesante – dijo orgulloso y tomo la mano de la maga para traerla hacia si y sentarla en sus piernas – creo que deberías hablar con la buscadora. Parece desesperada… además tendríamos algo que hacer. Ya hace mucho tiempo que no tenemos una buena pelea épica – ella se río y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

- Será mañana, hoy tenemos que celebrar.

- Tienes razón – la beso y luego tomo su cerveza en posición de brindis – Por estos diez años Hawke!

w No podre seguir esto hasta que salga una nueva expansión estilo awaketing para el DA2 =w= o hasta que salga el 3 y sepa que demonios pasa después! XD

Bueno espero que lo disfruten o3o lamento si mi otro fic va lento =w= borre el DA2 para instalar el 1 y jugarlo todo de nuevo y exportar la partida en el 2 y por accidente borre la historia del 2 y ahora no me acuerdo bien como seguia! XD


End file.
